A New Beginning
by Stormy.Eyes4
Summary: Peter saved Gwen the night of the clock tower, but when new danger arises Peter will stop at nothing to protect his family… even if it means giving up Spider-man.
1. CH1:The Night Gwen Stacy Almost died

I'm falling, my instincts telling me to scream for help for someone to save me but I won't because I'm to focused on the boy with the puppy dog brown eyes fighting his best friend. I Look up one last time at the boy who was my first and only love, my bug boy. I close my eyes and count 1 I love you mom…. 2 I'll miss my friends and family… I say number 3

"I love you Peter Parker" I whisper in a barely audible voice. Then I feel it the stickiness of the webbing hit my abdomen I extend my arms In hope of grabbing the webbing and I do. I slow to a stop My heart is accelerating more and more even tho I'm stopped I feel my limbs start to go weak and see black spots in the corner of my eye I drop my head back and let out a deep breath.

"Gwen!" I hear peter shout but my body is shutting down and I can't seem to see anything. I feel Peter wrap his arms around me and hold me

"Gwen you're ok, you're fine please stay with me" I fell water hit my face, he thinks in dead! It takes all the strength in my body but I manage to open my eyes slightly

"Peter" I whisper in a voice so quiet I barely hear it my self.

" Gwen?" Peter whispers pulling me up so he could look at my face. I give a weak smile to him

"I'm tired" I whispered closing my eyes letting my head find the hollow of his shoulder.

"No, you have to stay away, only long enough for me to get back to my house" peter whispered in a stern voice standing up bringing me with him. I don't respond to him.

"Okay?' he says a little louder and serious.

"Okay." I say wrapping my arms around his neck. I feel him wrap his arm around my waist. I feel myself flying through the air. I fell my eyes grow heavier as we swing.

" Hold on Gwen, I almost there baby, just hold on one more minute." Peter yells over the wind as we approach his street we stop in an alley for him to change into his street clothes. I watch him as I lean against a brick wall because I know I can't support my self. I slide down the wall not caring that I'm gonna be dirty. Peter turns to me putting the mask and gloves into his backpack and walks towards me. He squats down to my height and cups my face. I didn't realise till now but i was crying, crying from fear and pain in my hip. Peter looks in to my eyes as he wipes my tears away.

"Peter, it hurts" I choked out through my tears

" What hurts?" he whispers looking me over checking for anything that may look like it hurts.

"My hip" I cry out softly. I look down and see blood all over my leg along with a gash running from my hip down to just above my knee I see through a tear in my skirt. His eyes widen once he see's it and suddenly I'm in his arms and he's running to his house. He burst through the front door with me in his arms running in to the living room laying me down on the couch.

"Aunt May" I hear him call as he moves down to look at the gash on my leg

"Peter what do you… What Happen?!" Aunt May semi screams once she see's my leg.

" I'll tell you later will you help me?" Peter says to his Aunt in a pleading voice. I look at peter and give him a small weak smile before every thing disappears and I'm in darkness.


	2. CH2: Waking Up

**I don't own any of the The Amazing Spider-Man or any or the People in it beside my OC, Just to let you know I am finishing up my school year in 3 weeks so I have finals and EOC's coming up and I will try to update. Please leave reviews so I know ways I can fix things or even ideas you have for the story. Thank you guys so much and I hope you enjoy!**

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing I feel someone move from behind me the ringing stops as they answer it. I peel my eyes looking over my shoulder to see my shirtless boyfriend setting on the edge of his bed with my phone in hand.

"Hello? Oh hey . No she hasn't yet… yeah...yeah...okay I will, yeah and tell Simon I said hi. No, okay I'll tell her. yeah you too okay bye." Peter says in a quiet voice putting my phone down. I quickly turn back to face the wall and close my eyes. I feel Peter lay back down on the bed. I feel Peter wrap me in his arms pulling me to him so my back was touching his chest.

"You know" He whispers "It's not nice to eavesdrop" he finishes I smile and turn to face him but as soon as I put pressure on my upper leg my face scrunched up in pain and tears rush down my face. I'm picked up by strong muscular arms as Peter trades spots with me so i could look at him without laying on my bad leg. I feel peter rub a soothing hand up and down my arm, I feel a pulling on my leg and look down only to see the my leg from just above my knee to my upper thigh is wrapped in bloody gauze. Peter follows my eye line and frowns.

"Aunt May is studying to be a nurse, even tho I told her not to, any way so she fixed you up. 78 stitches. Your hip was the worse, it was the deepest cut I'd ever seen. Aunt May still pretty shaken up about the whole thing." he tells me I look up to see his eyes are glazed over and face haunted with worry and pain as he recalls what happened last night after I passed out. he takes one last look at my leg before he decides to let the memory fade away.

"I'm sorry I whispered" looking down ashamed of my self. I probably scared Aunt May and Peter to death. Peter for the probably the hundredth time that night.

"Why? Why are you sorry, It's my fault you got hurt."

"Peter Parker! Don't you dare think that this is your fault! It was my decision to show up at that power plant. You tried to stop me for goodness sake you webbed me to a police car so I couldn't follow you."

"That doesn't help with the fact that if it wasn't for me you would be safe" He whispers

"You know that is a lie! if it wasn't for you I would be buried six feet under next to my dad and you know it, After my dad died you were the only thing that keep me from slipping away from reality and going into depression" I whisper yell at him Peter with tears burning in my eyes He looks at me in shock.

"You never told me that" he whispers moving his hand to rest on the side of my face.

"I don't want you to know" I whisper now it was my turn to avoid his eyes. i move my head to rest on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that for about 15 minutes before I decided to break the silence

"You know" I say with a ghost of a smile on my lips looking down to see my self in Peter's shirt "I don't remember changing last night, or moving to you room for that fact" I see Peter's face heat up and become a color of red that could put Dorothy's ruby slippers to shame.

"I..I.. you know..I" peter stutters moving his face to hide it in the pillow that was on the bed. I giggle and move his face to look at me.

"It's fine peter, I'm just messing with you." I wrap my arms around his neck pulling myself towards him, I feel him pulling my waist closer so our bodies fit like puzzle pieces. I lean forward and press my lips to his i feel his tongue like the bottom of my lip asking for entrance. I decided to tease him and pull away smiling

" you know…." I whisper

"Shut up" He demands bringing his lips back to mine this time I allowed him entrance I feel Peters hands move to rest on my bare waist.

"Peter?" I hear Aunt May ask through the door. I pull away smiling as Peter looks like a little boy caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"Yeah Aunt May?"

"Is Gwen up yet? I need to change her Gauze and give her some more pain medication" Aunt May Called through the door.

"Yeah Aunt may she just woke up" He calls back looking at me winking. I feel my face go red with embarrassment.

"Okay well send her down stairs once you guys get ready"

"K Aunt May.''

"You know we should probably get up now" he whispers looking at me

"Yeah, we should, but I don't want to" I reply as I snuggle into his chest.

"Do you want to do something tonight? Just me and you, no Spider-Man, no Crazy or deranged people trying to kill us, like a normal couple?" he ask, for a moment I'm shocked. My life has always be crazy and insane never normal. Maybe it would be nice to be normal for a night.

"That sounds nice, where are we going?" I finally respond

"That is for me to no, and for you to not." he responds with a smug smile on his face

"You know the saying goes 'That's for me to know and for you to find out'" I giggled. he smiles as he shakes his head.

"No...No… I think mine is better."

"What ever helps you sleep at night. , But we need to get up because my leg is starting to hurt really bad." I say sitting up. Peter gets up and comes to stand in front of me, I reach for his hand so I could stand up but he surprises me by picking me up and carrying me out of his room

"I can walk you know" I mumble once we reach the bottom of the stairs.

"I know you can walk I just wanted to carry you because I didn't want you to be in more pain than necessary" he responds sitting me on his kitchen island. Wow way to make me feel guilty Peter I think as he walks over to the freezer pulling out some Eggo Waffles.

"Thank you" I mumble looking down at my leg. I see the dried blood that is now more of a burgundy than a crimson. I think back to last night when this could have happen'. the only thing could think of is when Harry picked me up and I hit his glider as I fell. The funny thing is I remember help come up with the design for the flying contraption. I don't remember the reason we were building it besides the fact that Norman wanted it. I was so lost in thought that I jump about 5 feet in the air at the air at the sound of the toaster alarm. I hear Peter laugh as I grab my chest trying to catch my breath. Peter brings a plate of plain Eggo Waffles because he knows I don't like maple syrup or anything on my waffles or pancakes. Peter stops in front of me and pretends he is going to give me a kiss when he suddenly blows flower all over my face I glare at him.

"Your horrible" i say

"I am not horrible, I like to think of it as a Playful banter" he responds with his goofy smile.

"Well then your and 'Playful banter' is going to get you in trouble one day" I say as i reach behind me and grab an egg out of the carton that was sitting out

"You know, I don't think that will happen" he responds fitting himself between my legs and leaning in resting his forehead on mine.

"You know" I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck "I think that day will be to day" i finished and slam the egg on the back of his neck letting the yoke run down his back. Peter looks at me is shock. I hear laughter and look over in the door frame and see Aunt May standing there with medical supplies.

"You had that one coming Peter" Aunt May says as she walks into the kitchen.

"Go take a shower Peter, Gwen you can take one once I'm done with your leg" Aunt May says as she sends Peter up the stairs. I watch him walk up the stairs and wait till i hear the bathroom door close before I turn backs around.

"He really loves you, I have never seen him more happy or full of life then when he is with you" Aunt May whispers as she takes off my gauze. I smile and look down at the floor,

"I feel the same way about him, I don't know what my life would be like without him and honestly I don't want to know. I can't even begin to imagine it"

"Thats good to know sweetheart" Aunt May says finishing our conversation we stay silent till she is done. I take a shower once Peter is out and we eat breakfast them Peter takes me home so I can get ready for our date tonight.

"What time are you picking me up?" I ask as he walked me to my apartment because I couldn't just magically appear in my room.

" How about 7 o'clock? Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect" I whispered giving him one last kiss on the lips before I go into my apartment.

"Oh, Gwen is that you?" I hear my mom call from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me" I call back as I walk through the hows to my room I look at the clock I have on my phone to see I have about 2 hours to get ready for my date with Peter.


	3. Chapter 3 Priview - Contest

Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for disappearing on you I just finished up all my school testing and I only have two more week left of school and going to see my dad across the country then i'm all yours! In the mean time I am looking for someone to co- Write this story with me till I am all caught up and can write on a regular basis. I am also looking for some OC's a girl and a boy between ages 12 - 16. Because I am so slammed this is just going to be a preview till I find some one and the contest ends. so if you want me to update faster or give me any ideas they are welcome just comment or PM me.**

"you know I don't think normal is for us" I giggle as Peter dripped ice cream down his chin and onto his black t-shirt leaving a trail of light pink almost white liquid in it's past. I reach up and wipe it away with the napkin I have in my hand. So far tonight has been great but it just doesn't seem like us with nothing crazy going on and every time a police siren goes off me and peter tenses till they fade away. Me because i don't know if he will run off and leave me all alone to go help someone out, I mean i'm fine with it but sometimes I can't help but think if he will come back or if he will end up bloody or bruised on my fire escape or laying 6 feet under where my daddy lays, stuck in an eternal sleep.

"What do you mean?" Peter questions lifting his hand up to lightly grab mine kipping his super strength in mine.

"I mean, I think normal is boring. Normal is something no one wants. Everyone needs a little adventure and fun in there life, even if it is dangerous." I whisper putting my hand on his torso where the spider on his suit would normally lay. I rest my head on his shoulder and wrap my arm around his waist at the same time he wrapped his around my shoulders and we continue our walk through central park.

"Peter Parker? Mi,mi,mi well isn't this a turn of events" says a voice that comes from behind us.


End file.
